The present invention relates to motor vehicle seals such as door, deck lid, hood-to-cowl, sunroof and window seals, and more particularly, to weatherseals for releasably contacting a panel, wherein the weatherseal includes a contact surface connected to a substrate by an adhesive, the adhesive being partially captured within an at least one predefined groove.
The use of movable panels, and particularly glass panels in motor vehicles has presented numerous sealing problems since their first use. These problems include the durability of the seal, the ability of the seal to selectively release from the glass and permit a sliding association of the seal and the glass, as well as the ability of the seal to preclude the migration of air, water and noise between the seal and the glass.
In addition, the advances in motor vehicle design have created further demands on seals including varying profile configurations and enhanced performance. Economic demands require more efficient production of the seals including reduced material costs, quality demands require special seal configurations.
A number of plastic and elastomeric compounds including thermoplastic and thermosetting materials and combinations thereof have been employed in prior seal designs. The seals are designed to reduce the migration of air, water and noise across the seal as well as provide reduced resistance to separation of the glass from the seal. Various contact surfaces have been employed to reduce the retention force between the glass and the seal. The contact surfaces include there are two grooves spaced apart by a distance corresponding to the desired width of the contact layer. The grooves are selected to retain the adhesive within a predefined area of the substrate. The grooves control the location of the adhesive and reduce contamination of an adjacent exposed surface. Specifically, the grooves provide a reservoir for retaining an excess of adhesive such that a desired minimum amount of adhesive can be applied without spilling or over-filling the predefined area of the substrate. In addition, the grooves provide a relatively straight and clean line when the contact layer, such as flocking, is applied.
In a further configuration, a groove is intermediate the contact layer and the exposed surface of the weatherseal, wherein an adhesive is intermediate the contact layer and the substrate and at least partially disposed within the groove.
The present invention also contemplates an elongate recess extending along the weather seal, wherein at least one groove is located in the recess. The recess is sized to receive the contact layer. The groove may be centrally located in the recess. Alternatively, the groove may be disposed along an edge of the recess. In a further configuration, a retaining rib is located adjacent the groove and extends along the length of the groove. The retaining rib enhances the retention of a predetermined volume of adhesive in a desired location prior to any over flow migrating to the adjacent groove.